cindy evans
by mag06
Summary: harry decouvre que dumbledor lui a cacher un grand secret NE TIENS PAS COMPTE DU TOME 6
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**Il y a environ 15 ans…**   
Dans une rue… 

C'était le soir du 31 Octobre, la nuit d'halloween… Devant lui se dressait un panneau, dessus était inscrit le nom du quartier où il se trouvait « GODRIC HOLLOW », un quartier de Londres uniquement peuplé de sorciers, dont la plupart avait fait leur étude a Poudlard dans la maison de l'illustre Godric Griffondor.

Il continua son chemin, son serviteur lui avait indiqué ou se trouvait leurs maisons, plus que quelques minutes, quelques minutes et plus rien ne pourra l'arrêtait. Il m'y dix minutes à arriver devant leurs maisons. Enfin…. voilà longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il entra dans le jardin passant devant la boite au lettres, placer la uniquement pour la décoration, sur laquelle était inscrit le nom « POTTER », il arriva devant la porte et utilisa le sortilège d'alohomora….

Dans la maison des Potter… 

-James ! il est tard ! c'est l'heure pour Harry d'aller au lit.

James Potter se trouvé dans son salon en train de joué avec son fils Harry, âgé de un an, lorsque sa femme Lily parla.

-D'accord, j'ai compris ! dit James puis se tournant vers son fils :

-Tu as entendu mon grand c'est l'heure. Son fils lui répondit par un grand sourire et lui tendit ces bras.

Lily arriva dans le salon et regarda les deux hommes de sa vie avec un sourire attendrit James l'embrassa, lui tendit leur fils et lui dit :

-Va coucher Harry, ma chérie. Je vais vérifier que tout va bien et j'arrive.

-D'accord répondit sa femme.

Elle monta dans la chambre de Harry et le prépara pour aller au lit, pendant ce temps James vérifié toute les portes de la maison afin de s'assurer que tout aller bien. Il sourit tout était en ordre sa famille était en sécurité. Il commença a monter les escaliers lorsqu'il crut entendre un bruit dehors, il retourna près de la fenêtre, regarda dehors et le vit, il était là, il les avait trouvait Peter était un traître. James accusa le coup l'un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait trahit et sa famille allait en payer le prix.

-James, tout va bien ? demanda Lily de l'étage.

Lily… elle était en danger sa famille aussi….

-Lily ! Lily c'est lui ! Va t-en ! Prend Harry et va t-en, utilise la cheminée de la chambre des enfants, Va a Poudlard, je vais le retenir !

Ce sont les seuls paroles que James put crier a sa femme avant que la porte ne s'ouvre laissant apparaître Lord Voldemort devant lui. S'ensuivit un combat acharné Voldemort luttant pour vaincre sont ennemi et James Potter luttant pour protéger sa famille. Mais le destin voulut que James Potter meurent cette nuit la de la main de Voldemort…

-AVADA KADAVRA !!!! Hurla Voldemort James ne put rien faire pour éviter le sortilège mortel et ses dernières pensés avant que le sort ne l'atteigne fut pour sa famille, ses dernières prières furent que sa famille est eut le temps de s'enfuir à Poudlard, en sécurité.

Lily était effrayé. effrayé et désespérer. Elle retourna dans la chambre et ferma la porte, elle prit la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée annonçant l'adresse de Poudlard mais rien ne se passa, elle réessaya en annonçant l'adresse du parrain de Harry, Sirius Black, mais là encore rien ne se produisit. Elle était prise au piège, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner car la maison était soumise a un puissant sortilège anti-transplanage et la cheminée était hors d'usage.

En bas, elle entendit une forte explosion, puis des pas dans l'escalier, des pas lent et elle compris.

James serait monté en courant s'assurer qu'ils étaient partit se mettre en sécurité. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre. Harry était assis devant un lit à barreau. Lily se mit devant Harry dans un geste désespérer pour protégé sa famille, et sortit sa baguette.

Lord Voldemort rentra dans la chambre et pointa sa baguette sur Lily.

-Pousse toi ! Ce n'est pas toi que je veux dit il d'une voix monstrueuse.

-Non ! Non, pas Harry ! je vous en supplie pas eux…. pas eux… Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez…

-Pousse-toi, idiote, pousse-toi ! dit-il en la poussant contre le mur. AVADA KEDAVRA hurla t-il en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

-NON !!! Lily hurla se mot avec une peur, et un désespoir sans nom, tout en s'interposant entre le rayon mortel et Harry puis elle tomba sur le sol, en silence… inerte…

-Idiote !! ton sacrifice n'aura servit a rien ! Lord Voldemort relança le sort savourant déjà sa victoire.

Harry était toujours assis devant le lit, un lit vers lequel il tendit une main afin d'attraper celle de l'enfant qui y était allongé et qui tendait sa main vers lui. Le rayon se dirigea tout droit sur eux et dans une immense explosion de lumière verte ont entendit un cri, un cri de frayeur autant que de surprise.

Au mêmes moment à Poudlard… 

Albus Dumbledor, le plus grand sorcier du monde se réveilla en sursaut, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment et pour la première fois de sa vie d'une frayeur immense. Il s'habilla et alla dans sont bureau et essaya de contacter les Potter mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il prévint alors l'ordre du phénix et donna l'alerte bien qu'il sut au fond de lui qu'il était déjà trop tard…

**Plusieurs heures plus tard**

_Devant la maison du 4 Privet Drive_

Tout le monde était au courant. Tout les sorciers était ce soir les plus heureux . En cette nuit d'halloween, Lord Voldemort était aller chez les Potter, Lily et James était mort de sa main mais lorsque qu'il voulut tué Harry il fut détruit…quant a _elle _personne ne voulait penser à se qui avait lui arriver…

Sirius Black, gardien du secret des Potter, meilleur amis de James, les avaient trahit, le ministère de la magie avait réussi à l'arrêter mais pas avant qu'il ne tue une dizaine de personne dans la rue et Peter Petigrow, l'un des meilleurs amis de James. Il fut enfermé a azkaban, sans procès, a vie.

Albus Dumbledor se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, la maison de l'oncle et la tante de Harry, les Dursley ne serait sans doute pas une bonne famille pour Harry mais ils étaient la seul famille qui lui restait.

Le professeur MacGonagall prit la parole et demanda :

-Albus, dans la lettre que vous leur laisser pour leur expliquer lui parler vous d'_elle ?_

-Non, nous ignorons se qui lui est arrivé, il y a peut de chance pour qu'_elle_ est survécue aussi répondit il.

-Mais… Albus c'est quand mêmes sa…

-Ma décision est prise Minerva la coupa Dumbledor. Allons.. il est temps de rentrer…bonne nuit professeur MacGonagall.

-Oui, vous aussi Professeur Dumbledor…

Et ils repartirent chacun de leur coté.


	2. Chapter 1 vacances d'été

Chapitre 1 : Vacances d'été De nos jours Au 4 Privet Drive 

Harry Potter était allonger sur son lit, il réfléchissait, bien qu'il soit 1 heure du matin il ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait plus depuis la mort de Sirius en Juin dernier. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sombre pensées trois hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda sa montre et constata, sans grande réaction, qu'il avait 16 ans depuis 1 heure. Il se leva et pris le cadeau d'une chouette blanche qui n'était autre que la sienne. Le cadeau lui venait de Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait au Etats-Unis pour encore une semaine, c'était un magnifique livre sur les différentes feinte que peut effectuer l'attrapeur au quidditch. Il lut ensuite sa lettre :

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu va bien et que tu ne pense pas trop à ce qui est arrivé a Sirius, ça ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'a te torturé._

_Je suis au Etats-Unis pour encore une semaine, ensuite je viendrai vous rejoindre Ron et toi._

_Je te souhaite encore un Joyeux anniversaire._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione_

Le deuxième hibou lui ressemblait plus a une boule de plume ambulante qu'a autre chose, c'était coq le hibou de Ron, le hibou que Sirius lui a offert…pensa Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Harry soupira et ouvrit le cadeau de Ron, un vif d'or d'entraînement, décidément ses deux amis c'était passer le mot pour lui offrir un cadeau en rapport avec son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Griffondor. Il lut la lettre de Ron :

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Comment va tu ? Maman s'inquiète pour toi depuis que… bref elle s'inquiète beaucoup._

_Elle a parler a Dumbledor et tu devrait pouvoir nous rejoindre bientôt._

Ne te laisse pas faire par tes moldus ! 

_Ron_

Le dernier hibou était celui de Poudlard, lui envoyant un cadeau de Hagrid et une lettre officiel de Poudlard.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !!! Comment va tu ?_

_J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'être utile cette année. Je n'en dit pas plus maintenant. Je t'en parlerai quant on se verra._

_J'espère que les moldus te traitent convenablement._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

Hagrid 

Harry ouvrit ensuite la lettre de Poudlard qui contenait, en plus de la liste des fournitures, ses résultat des BUSES. Il lut :

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Sont admis les élèves ayant obtenue les notes :_

_OPTIMAL, EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL, ACCEPTABLE_

_Sont recalé les élèves ayant obtenue les notes :_

_PIETRE, DESOLANT, TROLL._

_HARRY JAMES POTTER à obtenue les notes suivantes:_

_Astronomie : **ACCEPTABLE**_

_Soins au Créatures Magiques : **OPTIMAL**_

_Sortilège : **EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL**_

Défense contre les forces du Mal : **OPTIMAL**

_Divination : **TROLL**_

_Botanique : **EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL**_

_Métamorphose : **EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL**_

_Potions : **OPTIMAL**_

_Histoire de la magie : **PIETRE**_

Vous devez choisir les matières que vous voulais suivre pour votre 6eme années, veuillez nous en faire part, en nous envoyant votre réponse avant le 15 août.

_Veuillez également prendre note que deux autres matières peuvent être choisi « Duel » et « Occlumenacie »._

Harry choisit donc de continuer la DCFM, métamorphose, sortilège, potion, Soins au Créature magique, et de prendre Duel et Occlumancie en plus.

Il regarda son réveille qui indiquait 2 heures du matin. Fatigué il alla se coucher et s'endormit enfin, il passa ses quelques heures de sommeil a faire des cauchemars.

Au mêmes moment quelque part au Etats-Unis… 

Cindy Evans, une adolescente de seize ans, se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait fait un cauchemar, hum… un cauchemar… comme souvent depuis ses onze ans mais ils étaient devenue de pire en pire depuis ses quatorze ans, elle voyait des gens se faire tué et/ou torturé… Au cours de l'année, peut avant noël, elle avait fait un rêves étrange elle était un serpent géant et elle attaquer un homme. L'été d'avant un autre rêves la hantait, elle se trouvait dans un cimetière, il y avait le corps d'un jeune homme part terre et un autre garçon était attache a une statue devant un chaudron, un chaudron d'ou était sorti un… « homme » ? pouvait t-on vraiment qualifier « d'homme » la chose qui est sorti de se chaudron ? Elle soupira et regarda son réveille. 2 heures du matin. Elle se leva et alla se mettre de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que ça ferait disparaître les dernières image de son cauchemar. Cette fois elle avait vue un homme tombé dans une sorte de… d'arcade et il y avait encore ce garçon, celui qui était dans le cimetière, il criait un nom : Sirius… Ce n'était pas le fait de voir l'homme tombe qui avait réveiller Cindy mais les cris du garçon, des cris empreint de douleur.

Elle arrêta l'eau et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se recoucha mais ne réussi pas a se rendormir, se demandant qui était ce garçon qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître.

_**Le lendemain **_

_au 4 Privet Drive_

Harry se réveilla après un énième cauchemar, un hibou l'attendait sur la fenêtre. Harry se leva et alla prendre la lettre, elle venait de Remus.

_Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, _

_Prépare tes affaires on vient te chercher à 17 heures précise._

_Rémus_

Harry descendit dans la cuisine et annonça :

L'un de mes amis vient me chercher à 17 heures

Comment vient il ici demanda son oncle en jetant un regard soupçonneux vers le salon.

Je ne sais pas répondit Harry

et il remonta dans sa chambre faire ses bagages.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : J'ai l'impression de te connaître…**_

_Au 4 Privet Drive_

Harry descendit dans la cuisine et annonça :

-L'un de mes amis vient me chercher à 17 heures

-Comment vient il ici demanda son oncle en jetant un regard soupçonneux vers le salon.

-Je ne sais pas répondit Harry

et il remonta dans sa chambre faire ses bagages.

Pour Harry la journée se passa comme toutes les autres, quant il n'était pas à Poudlard. Lentement. Il avait fini de faire ses bagages, décrocher le calendrier sur lequel il cochait les jours passer et essayait surtout de ne pas penser à Sirius. Il sortit faire un tour dans le parc, il vit Dudley et ses amis, occupé à martyrisé les plus faibles qu'eux. Dudley qui, pour changer un peu, avait encore pris plusieurs kilos dans l'année.

Harry ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et rentra. Il retourna dans sa chambre vérifier qu'il n'avait rein oublier.

A17 heures il descendit dans l'entrer au moment ou on sonnait a la porte. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit Remus ainsi que d'autres sorciers, membre de l'ordre du phénix, derrière la porte. Ils partirent ensuite, à l'aide d'un portoloin, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Une fois arriver Harry retrouva Ron et Ginny a l'étage, il ne se sentait pas très bien dans cette maison qui avait appartenue a Sirius .

_Au même moment a Los Angeles_

Cindy et sa meilleure amie discutait dans la cuisine :

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormie cette nuit dit Julie

-pas beaucoup, non….

-encore t'es cauchemar ?

-ouais….

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passait cette fois ?

-J'ai vu un homme se faire tuer et il y avait un garçons de notre age avec lui… le garçon du cimetière…

-Et alors ?

-Alors je sais pas je….j'ai l'impression de connaître ce garçon….

-Un gars du lycée peut être ?

-Non, c'est autre chose….

-hum…

-Julie ?

-Oui ?

-A ton avis… y'a combien de chance d'avoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ?

-En forme d'éclair ? tu veux dire comme la tienne ?

-Ouais… comme la mienne…

-heu… je sais pas, pas beaucoup en tout cas ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce garçon, celui des rêves, il en a une sur le front.

-Sur le front ? la tienne au moins elle est au niveau du nombril, c'est plus discret.

-Ouais dit Cindy en plongeant dans ses pensées.

La mère adoptive de Cindy entra alors dans la cuisine.

-Alors les fille vous avez fini vos bagages. Je vous rappelle qu'on part demain en angleterre.

-Oui, les miens sont faits madame Evans répondit Julie

-Julie je t'ai déjà demander de m'appeler par mon prénom

-C'est vrai excuser moi

-Est toi Cindy ?

-…….

-Cindy ?

-…….

-Hou ! hou ! tu m'entend ?

-Hein…..quoi ? répondit enfin sa fille

-Ca va ?

-Oui, un peu fatiguer c'est tout. Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-T'es bagages ils sont fait

-Oui

-Bon, Vous faite quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On va visiter le musée répondit Julie pendant que Cindy grimaçait.

-Bien ! et ne fait pas la grimace Cindy, quelques heures au musée ne vont pas te tué.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit. Bon ! on y va ! a ce soir M'man.

-A ce soir les filles amuser vous bien.

Dans un musée de Los Angeles 

Hermione Granger adorait les musées, en fait elle adorait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la connaissance quel qu'elle soit. Elle était venu avec ses parents, le fait que Voldemort soit revenu pour de bon l'incitait à passer plus de temps avec ses parents, car il faut bien l'admettre personne n'était en sécurité hors de Poudlard, surtout pas les moldus. S'obligeant à ne plus pensé a ça elle poursuivit la visite avec ses parents. Elle était tellement concentrer sur l'exposition qu'elle ne fit pas attention ou elle allait et percuta quelqu'un.

_Au mêmes moment_

_dans le même musée, mais pas dans la même pièce_

-Je m'ennuie se plaignit Cindy

-Cindy ! s'indigna son amie. On est dans l'entrée ! l'entrée !ça veut dire qu'on a passer la porte depuis 30 secondes ! tu pourrait attendre qu'on soit dans la première pièce pour te plaindre !!

-c'est vrai, excuse moi.

Elles rentrèrent donc dans la première pièce et…

-Je m'ennuie !

Julie soupira et elles poursuivirent la visite en parlant de tout et de rien.

Jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un percuta Cindy.

-Oh ! désolé, je ne regarder pas ou j'allais s'excusa une jeune fille au cheveux brun et touffus.

-C'est pas grave y'a pas de mal la rassura Cindy

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis en vacances ici.

-Enchanté, voici Julie ma meilleure amie et moi c'est Cindy. Cindy Evans.

-Est ce que… on c'est déjà rencontrer ? demanda Hermione en fixant Cindy comme si elle réfléchissait.

-Non, je ne croit pas, Pourquoi ?

-oh, pour rien. vous me rappeler quelqu'un mais… j'ignore qui.

-Hum…

-Hermione ! l'appela sa mère. Tu viens on rentre à l'hôtel !

-Oui, maman. J'arrive. bon ! ben ravie de vous avoir rencontrer

-oui nous aussi répondirent les deux autres filles.

-Bon ! et si on rentrer nous aussi ? tu as vu se que tu voulais voir, non ?

-oui, on rentre accepta Julie.

Elles rentrèrent donc chez Cindy ou elles retrouvèrent sa mère en train de préparer le dîner.

-Alors, comment c'était ?

-Bien !

-Comme un musée.

-Tu a l'air fatigué ma chérie, tu devrait aller te reposer un peu avant le dîner

-Ouais…. Tu viens Julie on va dans ma chambre

-Je te suis.

Elles montèrent, Julie s'installa devant l'ordinateur et Cindy se laissa tombé sur le lit et s'endormit.

Au 12 square grimmaurd 

Une fois arriver a l'étage Harry rentra dans la chambre occuper par Ron, ou il le trouva en train de faire une parti d'échec version sorcier avec sa sœur Ginny.

-Harry tu est enfin la ! s'écria Ron

-Salut harry ! tu va bien ?demanda Ginny

-Salut ron !salut ginny ! est oui je vais bien enfin presque…..

-alors ta eu t'es résultat des BUSES ? demanda ron

-oui. Et harry sortit la lettre pour la montrer a ron

-Ouha j'ai les même note que toi sauf en potion ou j'ai eu effort exceptionnel et en divination ou j'ai eu désolant l'informa ron.

-Génial tu vois que tu y est arriver, mais si tu n'as pas eu optimal en potion tu ne pourra pas devenir auror

-eh ben si, dans ma lettre il dise que je peu quand même continuer le cours de potion si je veux.

-est alors t'a choisie quoi comme matière

-j'ai enlever histoire de la magie et divination et j'ai remplacer par duel et occlumancie

-Moi aussi

-Génial on va être ensemble comme ça

-Bon désolé de déranger mais, ron on finit la partie ou pas demanda ginny

-Ah oui ! pardon

Ils reprirent donc leur partie. Harry lui les regarder assis a coté de ginny. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal d'être dans cette maison mais avec ses amis c'était un peu plus facile. Il s'allongea sur son lit et finit par s'endormir.

Dans le Royaumes des rêves… 

Il se trouver à nouveau dans la salle de l'arcade, il revoyait encore Sirius tombé dans l'arcade, comme d'habitude… Sauf que cette fois, alors que le rêve aurait du s'arrêter et le réveiller, il sentit une présence. il tourna la tête et découvrit une jeune fille mais le plus étrange était qu'elle avait l'air plus surprise que lui qu'il l'es vue.

Cindy était a nouveau dans la salle de l'arcade, spectatrice impuissante de se drame. Le rêve se passait exactement de la mêmes façon que d'habitude, l'homme qui tombe dans l'arcade, le garçon qui crie, mais au moment ou elle aurait du se réveillé le garçon se tourna vers elle comme si il avait sentit sa présence. Tout deux se regardèrent aussi surprit l'un que l'autre.

_12 Square Grimmaurd_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Surpris Ron et Ginny se levèrent d'un coup.

-Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron inquiet

Mais Harry était trop choqué pour répondre.

Los Angeles, Maison des Evans 

Cindy se réveilla en sursaut elle aussi

-Cindy ça va ? demanda Julie

-Je … oui…il m'a vue … bredouilla Cindy

-Quoi ? de quoi tu parle ? qui t'a vue ? Cindy ?

Cindy ne répondit pas trop choqué elle aussi.

Harry James Potter en Angleterre, au 12 Square Grimmaurd et Cindy Evans à Los Angeles n'avaient a cet instant qu'une seul phrase en tête :

**« J'ai l'impression de te connaître… »**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Séjour à Londres 12 Square Grimmaurd 

-Harry ! Harry ! cria Ginny

-oui... Quoi? répondit Harry

-Quoi ? QUOI ?? hurla Ginny

-Calme toi Ginny, laisse le parler tenta Ron. Alors Harry qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Tu va bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien. J'ai fait un rêve étranges.

-Un rêve sur tu sais qui ?

-Non, non pas sur Voldemort. Sur…une fille…

-Une fille ? quelle fille ? demanda Ron

Harry leur raconta donc son rêve, il leur parla aussi de l'impression qu'il avait eu l'impression de connaître cette fille.

-Tu devrais en parler a Dumbledor déclara Ginny

-On dirait Hermione !

-Ca pourrait être tu sais qui.

-Mais c'est une fille !!

-une fille n'apparaît pas dans les rêve d'un seul coup !

-Eh ! je suis là je vous signale. Et je ne crois pas que déranger Dumbledor a cause d'une fille que j'ai vu une fois en rêve soit une bonne idée.

-Mais… tenta Ginny

-Il a raison Ginny, il ne c'est rien passer dans se rêve.

-Oui, tu as raison…

-Bon, et si on descendait. Le dîner doit être prêt proposa Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils descendirent tous les trois, Harry n'avait pas voulu parler de son rêve a Dumbledor, car il savait au fond de lui, sans savoir pourquoi, que cette fille n'était pas un danger pour lui au contraire. Il passa la soirée comme si rien ne c'était passer mais une question le hanté toujours qui était cette fille.

Los Angeles, Maison des Evans 

-Cindy ? tenta une fois de plus Julie

-…

-Eh !

-…

-Tu m'entend ?

-… il m'a vue…

-Qui ?

-le garçon dans mes rêves

-…

-Comment il a pu me voir ?

-heu…bonne question…quand tu dit voir ?

-je veut dire voir comme je te vois.

-ah…bizarre…

Elles restèrent en silence, essayant de trouver une explication qui n'arriva pas.

Plus tard, après le dîner, elles se couchèrent et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Cindy ne fit aucun cauchemar.

Le lendemain 

L'avion atterrit à Londres, elles allèrent s'installer à l'hôtel. Cindy et Julie n'avait pas reparler du rêve et ne compté pas le faire. Elles décidèrent d'aller visiter un peu la ville.

12 Square Grimmaurd 

Harry se réveilla, pour la première fois depuis des mois il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar.

-Eh ! t'es réveiller ! alors est ce que tu as rêver de cette fille encore demanda Ron

-Non.

-Bon. Vien on descend prendre notre petit déjeuner.

-Oui.

Ils descendirent, les jumeaux et Ginny étaient déjà à table. Ils passèrent la journée, à jouer au différent jeu version sorciers et à essayer les dernières inventions des jumeaux.

Vers 15 Heures, les membres de l'ordre se réunir dans la cuisine afin de discuter des derniers évènement.

A 15 heures 30, Harry commença à sentir une légère douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.

A 15 heures 45, les autres commencèrent à ce rendre compte qu'il avait un problèmes.

A 16 heures, il s'écroula en hurlant de douleur.

Dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd 

Albus Dumbledor écoutait les membres de l'ordre lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveaux. En effet, depuis l'attaque du ministère Voldemort n'avait plus fait parler de lui se qui n'était pas pour rassurer Dumbledor.

-Il n'y a absolument rien de nouveau, Albus l'informa Maugrey fol Œil.

-Que dit Severus ? demanda Remus

-Rien, Voldemort ne lui à rien demander de particulier. Seulement, les potions habituelles.

-Ce n'est pas bon signe, Albus.

-Non, en effet… répondit Albus

-Qu'est ce qu'on…

Un hurlement de douleur les interrompit dans leur conversation. Ils se précipitèrent vers le escaliers, lorsque Ginny arriva essoufflé pour les prévenir :

-Harry… sa cicatrice vite !

Tous montèrent dans la chambre ou se trouvait Harry. Il était allongé sur le sol.

-Harry ! Harry que se passe t-il ?

-Professeur Dumbledor…

-Harry que voit tu ?

-Londres… Détraqueur… Mangemort

-à Londres ? où ?

-Centre ville

-Alastor prévenez le ministère, les autres allez tout de suite au centre ville ordonna Dumbledor. Molly occupe toi de Harry.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans attendre. Ron et Ginny se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry prononcer les mots :

-La fille… la fille du rêve… elle est la bas… au centre ville…

Dans le centre ville de Londres 

Julie et Cindy se promenaient en vile comme tout bon touriste digne de se nom. Elles regarder les boutiques. Tout a fait normalement. Normalement, oui. Du moins jusqu'au moment ou Cindy sentit une cicatrice.

-Aie…

-quoi ?

-rien. c'est ma cicatrice… ça fait un peu mal c'est tout.

-Tu veut rentrer ?

-Non, ça va passer

Elles continuèrent a marcher et empruntèrent une ruelle afin d'éviter la foule. Jusqu'au moment ou Cindy stoppa net :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive demanda Julie

-c'est bizarre…

-Quoi ?

-une impression de froid, pas toi ?

-si… mais qu'est ce que c'est ? s'écria Julie en pointant deux silhouette dans le ciel.

Tout a coup elle s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant, et se n'était pas la seul autour de la ruelle tout le monde c'était mis a courir en hurlant, des explosions résonner de partout. Cindy sentit un froid immense l'envahir, tout espoir la quitté. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit que les deux silhouette était maintenant des centaines, l'une d'elles fondit sur Cindy et au moment ou la chose ouvrit la bouche Cindy se sentit comme aspiré. A coté Julie ne criait plus. Elle était évanoui. Une deuxième silhouette fonça sur Cindy, une troisièmes et encore une autre. Cindy n'avait plus de force, elle était sur le point de s'évanouir aussi.

12 Square Grimmaurd 

Harry continuer à parlait par saccade :

-La fille… détraqueur… non… Spero patronum… Spero patronum…non... Spero patronum…

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit demanda Ginny

-Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il prononce la formule pour aider cette fille répondit Ron

-Mais il ne peut rien faire d'ici.

-Je sais.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Harry. Impuissant.

Centre ville 

Les membres de l'ordre et les Aurors étaient arriver sur place. Ils combattaient tous les mangemorts essayant en mêmes temps de mettre à l'abris les moldus et de repousser les détraqueur qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Dans la ruelle 

Cindy ne sentait plus rien. Elle était vidée de toute espoir et de toute vie. Apres une énièmes attaque elle ne put crier qu'un seul mot avant de s'évanouir :

-HARRY !!!!

12 Square Grimmaurd 

La famille Weasley essayait de calmait Harry mais rien ni fit. Harry continuait à s'agiter pris d'une immense terreur. Les détraqueur étaient en train de tuer une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, devant lui. Mais ce qui l'effrayait c'est l'impression grandissante de perdre une part de lui mêmes. Au moment ou le détraqueur attaquèrent une nouvel fois la jeune fille il n'eut que le temps de hurler :

-NON !!! CINDY !!!

avant de s'évanouir lui aussi.

Cindy Evans ce trouvait…heu…quelque part sans doute. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une salle de classe apparemment.

-Bien. Souvenait vous Harry, vous devez vous concentrer sur un souvenir heureux et prononcer : SPERO PATRONUM.

-Oui, professeur Lupin

En face de Harry se trouvait l'une des créature qui l'avait attaquer, Harry pointer une baguette sur lui en répétant plusieurs Spero patronum. La créature fut repousser dans la caisse de laquelle elle étaient sorti.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que Harry et elle dans la pièce.

-Utilise la formule sur eux lui dit t-il

-Quoi ?

-Le sort utilise le

-Moi , mais je n'y arriverait pas

-Si

-Comment tu peut le savoir ?

-je le sais c'est tout. n'oublie pas un souvenir heureux et SPERO PATRONUM

-Mais…

-Cindy, tu as confiance ne moi demanda Harry en lui tendant la main

-Oui, Harry j'ai confiance en toi lui répondit Cindy en lui tendant la main sans hésitation.

Lorsque leurs mains se joignirent ils eurent tous les deux la vision fugace de deux enfants faisant pareil des années plutôt.

Le rêve s'estompa et elle se retrouva a nouveau dans la ruelle . Essayant de garder les idées clair, se souvenant du rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle tendit la main vers les créatures et hurla de toute ses force :

-SPERO PATRONUM !!!!

A ce moment là, elle sentit une immense puissance l'envahir et une chose incroyable pour elle se produisit.

Au centre ville 

Albus commençait à être désespérer, il y avait des pertes de chaque coté. Mais les détraqueurs était trop nombreux et malgré leurs efforts ils n'arrivaient pas a les repousser.

Il sentit tout a coup une immense puissance. Tous, membre de l'ordre, mangemorts et Auror furent surpris par se qu'ils virent. Un patronus. Un patronus somptueux, majestueux et qui repoussait tout les détraqueur a lui tout seul.

Tous ce passa en quelques minutes, les mangemorts restant transplanèrent. Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol Œil et le professeur MacGonagall s'approchèrent de Dumbledor.

-Albus, comment est ce possible ? demanda Minerva

-Je l'ignore Minerva. La seul personne que j'ai vu faire ça était Harry, mais son Patronus est un cerf non pas un Phœnix…

_dans la Ruelle_

Cindy n'y croyait pas. Elle avait réussi. Elle les avaient repousser. Tous. Comment ? ça elle l'ignorait.

Par chance, les créatures c'était focalisé sur elle et n'avait pas fait de mal a Julie. Apres avoir réussi à la réveillé elles prirent le chemin de l'hôtel, avant de quitté la ruelle, Cindy se retourna est dit :

-Merci, Harry…

-Quoi ? c'est qui Harry demanda son ami

-Je t'expliquerait plus tard…


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_dans la Ruelle_

Cindy n'y croyait pas. Elle avait réussi. Elle les avaient repousser. Tous. Comment ? ça elle l'ignorait.

Par chance, les créatures c'était focalisé sur elle et n'avait pas fait de mal a Julie. Apres avoir réussi à la réveillé elles prirent le chemin de l'hôtel, avant de quitté la ruelle, Cindy se retourna est dit :

-Merci, Harry…

-Quoi ? c'est qui Harry demanda son ami

-Je t'expliquerait plus tard…

Elles sortirent de la ruelle, épuisé et choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Dans la rue elles virent, plusieurs personnes tous portait des robes , certaines robes ressemblé a des uniforme avec marquer Auror dessus. Pour le moment personne ne les avait vu. Cindy observa ces gens, à un moment son regard tomba sur un homme avec de long cheveux et une longue barbe blanche, il portait également une paire de lunette demi-lune. A première vue il ressemblait à un grand père, prés de lui on devait se sentir en sécurité. Seulement, Cindy ne se sentait pas en sécurité, bien au contraire. A partir du moment où elle avait vue cette homme, elle s'était senti plus en danger encore que dans la ruelle quant elle était attaquer. Sans s'avoir pourquoi Cindy savait qu'il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle se trouver là.

-Cindy, ça va ?

-oui…

-T'as l'air effrayé ! qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-rien…rien…

-c'est qui cet homme tu le connais ?

-non ! viens on rentre !

-heu… d'accord

Elles partirent, sans que personne ne les voyent au grand soulagement de Cindy.

Centre ville 

Albus Dumbledor discutait encore avec les membre de l'ordre. On l'informer du nombre de mort et de blesser.

-Il y a eu 20 morts parmi les moldus, 10 autres on reçu le baiser du detraqueurs, 43 sont blessés dont 12 gravement l'informa Tonks

-Parmi les membres de l'ordre on a perdu 2 personnes, lui apprit Lupin sinon, il y a eu plusieurs blessure sans grande gravité…

-Les auror ont perdu 10 des leurs, 9 autres sont blessés dont deux gravement enchérit le professeur MacGonagall

-ça aurait pu être pire si…

-Je sais Remus, je sais.

12 Square Grimmaurd 

Harry s'était endormi. Ron et Ginny se trouver a son chevet.

-Il avait l'air effrayé dit ginny

-Je sais. Il parlait de la fille qu'il a vu en rêve

-Cindy ? qui est Cindy demanda Ginny avec une pointe de jalousie

-Je sais pas on lui demandera quant il se réveillera.

-Oui, on lui demandera.

Le lendemain 

Harry se réveilla. Il essaya de se rappeler se qu'il c'était passer. Sa cicatrice avait commencé a lui faire mal, ensuite il avait vu les mangemorts et les détraqueurs attaquer le centre ville. Le centre ville… la fille de son rêve… Cindy ! Cindy… Il ne savait pas qui elle était et pourtant il l'avait appelé par son nom, son nom… il lui était venu a l'esprit sans mêmes qu'il s'en aperçoivent. Il s'était évanoui puis il s'était retrouver dans la salle du professeur Lupin. Il revivait le moment ou il avait appris a faire apparaître un patronus, puis il avait tourné la tête et il l'avait vu, il lui avait parlé comme si il l'avait toujours connu. Il lui avait tendu la main et au moment ou elle l'avait prise…

-Harry ! tu es réveiller ! S'écria Ron

-Oui, je suis réveiller, que s'est t'il passer ?

Ron lui expliqua se que les membres de l'ordre leur avait raconter, et il lui parla aussi des victimes.

-Est ce que…ils ont trouvé une jeune fille, la bas ? dans une ruelle ?

-Non, ils n'ont trouver personne.

-oh…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire pendant l'attaque.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Un patronus !!

-Un patronus ? Ron, les patronus sont fait pour combattre les detraqueurs. C'est normal que les membres de l'ordre en ai fait apparaître.

-Non, Harry ce n'est pas eux. Les leurs n'avait pas assez de puissance pour tous les repoussé. Le Patronus est sorti de nulle part et a repousser tout les détraqueurs comme toi en troisième année.

-Elle a réussi murmura Harry

-Quoi ? qui a réussi ?

Harry lui expliqua alors tout, le rêve, le fait qu'il sache le nom de la fille et la vision des deux enfants

-Ron, les deux enfants que j'ai vu. Il y avait une fille dans un lit et un garçon assis devant le lit. Ron, le garçon c'était moi…

Un hôtel de Londres 

Cindy n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, trop de question se bousculer dans sa tête. Quelles étaient ces créatures ? Comment elle avait pu les repousser ? Qui était Harry ? Comment connaissait elle son nom ? Pourquoi s'était elle senti en danger en voyant cette homme dans la rue ?

12 Square Grimmard

Ginny et les jumeaux avaient rejoins Ron et Harry dans leur chambre. Ils leurs avaient répétais tous ce que Harry avait dit a Ron. A 10 heure Molly, vint les chercher leur disant que Ron et Harry devait venir avec eux sur le chemin de traverse, pour faire vérifier leur baguette.

-La cheminée est hors service pour le moment, nous allons passer par le coté moldus du chaudron baveur enchérit Remus

-Hors de question de vous éloignez de nous compris les menaça Maugrey

-Compris répondirent les eux garçons

-Bien, on prendra les rues moins fréquentés.

_Hôtel de Londres_

Cindy avait racontait à Julie tout ce qu'il c'était passer la veille.

-Et la petite fille c'était toi ?

-Oui

-Et le garçon ?

-Je crois que… c'était Harry

-Hum

-Bon, si on aller faire un tour dehors ?

-ouais… si tu veux.

Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers une rue moins fréquenté.

_Poudlard. Bureau du professeur Dumbledor_.

Albus Dumbledor regardait son phœnix Fumseck. Il était surprit. Surprit parce que Fumseck qui dans toute sa vie n'avait fourni que deux plumes, qui se trouvait maintenant l'une dans la baguette de Lord Voldemort et l'autre dans la baguette de Harry Potter, Fumseck venait…

Dans les rues de Londres 

Cindy et Julie marchait dans une rue.

Harry et les autres marchaient dans une rue.

Cindy et Julie tournèrent dans une rue a leur gauche.

Harry et les autres tournèrent dans une rue a leur droite.

Harry et Cindy s'arreterent net.

Il se trouver en face d'elle.

Elle se trouver en face de lui.

-Harry…murmura Cindy

-Cindy…murmura Harry

_Poudlard bureau de Dumbledor_

Fumseck venait de fournir une troisièmes plume…


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

Dans les rues de Londres 

Cindy et Julie marchait dans une rue.

Harry et les autres marchaient dans une rue.

Cindy et Julie tournèrent dans une rue a leur gauche.

Harry et les autres tournèrent dans une rue a leur droite.

Harry et Cindy s'arreterent net.

Il se trouver en face d'elle.

Elle se trouver en face de lui.

-Harry…murmura Cindy

-Cindy…murmura Harry

Rues de Londres 

Tous se trouvait dans la rue. Personne ne parlait essayant de comprendre se qui se passer. Harry et Cindy n'avait pas bouger.

-Cindy ? la fille que tu voit en rêve ? demanda Ron

-En rêve ? quel rêve ? demanda Remus

-Qui est tu ? demanda agressivement Maugrey

-Heu… répondit Cindy légèrement effrayé

-Qui est tu ? répéta Maugrey en pointant sa baguette vers elle

-Eh ! s'écria Harry

-Alastor cria Molly

-Expelliarmus! cria Cindy

A la surprise générale, même celle de Cindy, Maugrey alla s'écraser plusieurs mètre plus loin et sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de Cindy.

Molly et Rémus sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur Cindy.

Celle ci effrayé, jeta la baguette de Maugrey par terre, saisie Julie par le bras et partit en courant.

-Molly ! Ramène Ron et Harry a la maison s'écria Remus. On s'occupe d'elle !

-vous occuper d'elle ? qu'est ce que vous aller lui faire ? demanda Harry

-ne t'occupe pas de ça Harry, rentre !

-non, ce n'est pas une mangemort !

-Harry ! fais ce qu'on te dit, maintenant

-non… Remus attend! Remus regarde là avant de faire quelque chose! regarde là attentivement, Remus ! s'écria Harry désespérer

-D'accord, rentre maintenant ! répondit Remus

-On y va dit Maugrey qui s'était relever et avait ramasser sa baguette.

Ils partirent tout les deux à la poursuite de Cindy.

-Venez, on rentre

-oui… soupira Harry

Ils rentrèrent au QG de l'ordre.

Dans les rues de Londres 

Julie et Cindy courait dans les rues de Londres, effrayé et essoufflé. Arriver dans une rues particulièrement bondé, elles s'arrêtèrent pour souffler quelques instant.

-Cindy…qu'est ce que… qui c'était ces gens ? demanda Julie en essayant de reprendre sa respiration

-Je sais pas…Il y avait Harry… mais les autres je sais pas…

-Harry ? le garçon de ton rêve ?

-Oui

-D'accord… et le que t'a envoyer valsé comment ta fait ? d'ou t'a sorti cette formule ?

-Hein… Oh heu… J'ai vu Harry l'utiliser dans un des rêves que j'ai fait en m'endormant en cours de maths.

-Et les profs qui disent qu'on apprend rien si on dort en cours…

Cindy regarda autour d'elles, et aperçu Remus et Maugrey, eux aussi l'avait remarquer et courait vers elles.

-Ils nous ont rattraper ! rentre a l'hôtel, reste au milieu de la foule, ils pourront rien te faire.

-Et toi ?

-t'occupe pas de moi ! cours !

Julie se fondit donc dans la foule, pendant que Cindy courait dans l'autre sens, Remus et Maugrey sur les talons.

_12 Square Grimmaurd_

Molly, Tonks, Harry et Ron se trouvait dans la cuisine.

-Harry, calme toi lui demanda Ron

-Non, Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-Harry elle a attaquer Maugrey répondit Tonks

-C'est faut ! c'est lui qui l'a menacer

-Elle est peut être avec Voldemort et…

-CINDY N'EST PAS AVEC VOLDEMORT !!!

-Cindy ? Comment connais tu son nom Harry ?

-Ron a dit qu'il l'avait vu en rêve l'informa Molly

-Un rêve ? quel rêve ?

-J'ai fait un rêve il y a quelque jours… commença Harry

Ensuite il leur raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passer ces derniers jours, les rêves et les impression qu'il avait eu. Mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquer c'est que Dumbledore se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dans les rues de Londres 

Cindy courait toujours , elle zigzaguer dans les rues en espérant que les deux hommes qui la poursuivait, abandonnerai bientôt. Elle tourna dans une rue sur sa droite et se retrouva dans un cul de sac.

Remus et Maugrey arrivèrent eux aussi.

-Maintenant , ça suffit s'écria Maugrey en la pointant a nouveau avec sa baguette.

-Vous êtes qui ? qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Qui est tu ? Comment tu t'appelle ?

-qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-DIT NOUS QUI TU ES ! cria Maugrey

-ET VOUS, VOUS ETES QUI ?

Pendant l'échange, Remus avait suivit le conseil de Harry et avait observer attentivement la jeune fille. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était le parfait mélange de James et Lily. Mais c'était impossible elle était morte en mêmes temps qu'eux. Non… qu'avait dit Dumbledore cette nuit là ? qu'il ne restait d'elle que des vêtement, rien d'autre. Ils avaient d'abord cru a un enlèvement et l'avait chercher pendant plusieurs mois avec les moyens sorciers comme moldus, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais retrouver et avaient conclu a sa mort…

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et lui c'est Alastor Maugrey répondit Remus dans un soucis d'apaisement tout en abaissant la baguette de Maugrey. Et toi ? comment t'appelle tu ?

-Je… Cindy. Je m'appelle Cindy. Cindy Evans

-Oh mon dieu…

Remus n'avait plus de doute maintenant c'était elle. La fille de Lily et James. La sœur jumelle de Harry …

12 Square Grimmaurd 

-Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas parler de ces rêves, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je savait qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour moi et les autres alors…

-Sais tu qui elle est ?

-Non, professeur mais… Hésita Harry

-Oui, Harry ?

-Je ne voulais pas y croire avant mais …elle ressemble a mes parents…

-Hum… voilà pourquoi…. murmura Dumbledore.

Dans une rue de Londres 

-Ecoute Cindy tu va venir avec nous, d'accord ?

-Aller où ? pourquoi je dois venir avec vous ?

-On t'emmène chez Harry. Pour discuter, d'accord ?

-Je… je sais pas…

-Fais moi confiance on ne te fera pas de mal

-non…

-Cindy…

-Vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez Lupin ? se souvenant tout a coup qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom

-Oui, c'est ça

-Le professeur Lupin celui qui a appris a Harry a repousser les créatures qui était au centre ville il y a quelques jours ?

-Heu… Oui… Comment le sais tu ?

-Longue histoire.

-Raison de plus pour aller en parler ailleurs

-Hum… d'accord allons y. Mais plus de baguette pointer sur moi.

-Promis.

Ils prirent tout les trois le chemin du 12 Square Grimmaurd.


End file.
